Riven's past to reality
by Pink10858
Summary: At first it's about Riven's past but then I skip it to Season 7 of winx club Aand the pain Musa and Riven have to go through
1. Chapter 1

Riven's past

Characters

Clarrisa

John

Siblings

Riven

Clarrisa had many kids but couldn't keep her youngest Riven cause of pay they would take him besides her child Angel (boy) he was the 8th oldest being 10 years old Clarrisa was strong and emotional as Riven grew to be Clarrisa ran ran and ran….

Clarrisa ran to the forest only terrible thing about this was Riven wasn't the youngest and they said they couldn't keep him he had 12 twin sisters and 13 twin brothers or…. Was there more but… that wasn't the point she left just him in the forest as an orphan when she was planning on having more like it never happened. Clarrisa left Riven there and left a 1 year old baby boy but the thing is ever since he was a kid he always believed mom would come back but she didn't.

Riven spent his life alone than he's 16 and strong but cold hearted he was a total hot head believing girls mess up your life he was adopted at age 8 but he never really excepted them as a family but that's a story for another day Riven is stubborn, a hot-head, Emotional, loner, loves to be competitive, aggressive he's spent half his life Alone so he sticks by himself since his mother abanded him.

Okay… Maybe I'll explain it better here's the story J

"Which pair of clothes should I wear there's just so much to choose from!" Stella dramatically said

"Stella… We have to go" Flora said softly and calmly

Musa didn't know much about Riven and Riven left why? That's all she can think about why'd he have to find himself? What's going on that I don't know?

Musa POV

I was walking in the alfea halls Stella has her fiancée Brandon they knew a lot about each other Bloom has her husband Sky Flora is happy with her boyfriend Helia Tecna and Timmy were together surprisly even Roxy had someone she had her crush Manuel (comics only) Aisha had Roy who wasn't her boyfriend but they liked each other. Me? I had NO ONE L

"Musa! The guys are here!" Bloom yelled as she ran to Musa Musa and Bloom were kinda sisters in there way doing the math Musa was older though

Bloom saying that really made me miss him… but we're just not the same we're not meant to be

Winx Winx Winx

"Hey Bloom" He hugged Bloom

"Sky" Bloom said "I missed you"

"I missed you to queen Bloom" Sky said

"BRANDON!" Stella yelled excitedly as she ran into Brandon's arms

"Hey Stella" Brandon said they kissed

"Hey Roy"

"Hey Aisha"

Roxy saw Manuel "Hey Manuel!"

"Hey Roxy!" Manuel said

Timmy said "Hi Tecna me and Helia found a new specialist"

"Really? WHO?!" Tecna asked curiously

Than a guy with swords and had same hair color as Roy but shorter hair he looked sweet

Helia said "Hi Flora meet Angel"

Flora said "Hi Angel"

Angel said calmly "Hello everyone I am Angel"

Helia said we're all 23 but Angel is 33…"

Angel nodded

I just looked at him he looked like someone just didn't know who

Winx Winx Winx

Timmy POV

Musa walked over to Tecna and Me

"Any sign of you now…. Riven?"

I felt bad for her I really did she missed Riven we all did but the truth was I have no idea where he is

"No…. I don't know where he is I am still trying though and won't rest until we do" I said as confident as I could sound it seemed to impress Tecna though

Musa said disappointed "Oh Okay thanks Tim for trying" She walked away sadly

Tecna asked me "Timmy are you sure you can find him? I mean he said he needed to find himself like Bloom found her true powers and than he'd come back but hat if he doesn't Musa will die if that'd happen"

I knew it was true technology wasn't helping at all we might not find Riven, Riven was Sky's Rival and Brandon's too he was Nabu's friend he's also Helia's Friend but if he never came back it'd be devastating but it'd kill Musa most of all….. "I know Tecna I know I just….. I don't know what else we can do! It's been a year since he left and no sign of him… it'd might be to late Tec"

Tecna nodded sadly

Winx Winx Winx

Helia POV

Helia was hanging with Flora Musa and Angel

Flora asked Angel "So Angel where are you from?"

Angel was mediating

Musa said "Riven never did that"

Flora comforted Musa

It seemed I was making a new friend but I can tell that there will be more love

Musa asked "WHERE COULD RIVEN BE!" Tears were now rolling down her cheek

Stella POV

I walked in on Musa in her room crying 2 hours later

"MUSA STOP SOBBING! You should just move on! I mean Nabu died and Aisha Moved on I mean look at Roy and Aisha!"

Musa stopped sobbing "HOW CAN I JUST STOP THINKING ABOUT THE ARGUMENTS I HAD WITH RIVEN AND THE TIMES HE SAVED ME THE TIMES HE KISSED ME!" Musa was crying again "HE JUST LEFT LAST YEAR!"

"Last year you should've been over him!" I yelled being really insensitive

Flora walked in "Stella your not helping"

I was offended "Well how can I concentrate on-"

Tecna said "On what your make up?!"

"See Tecna gets me I was trying to get ready for my wedding tonight and here Musa is sobbing!" I yelled defending myself

Bloom said "Come on Musa lets get you cleaned up"

Blooma and Flora and Tecna walked out the room with Musa with me alone

"Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled

Winx Winx Winx

Brandon POV

Ever since Riven left it's been just me and Sky as roommates Roy and Helia Timmy had no roommate until now he shares it with Angel

I was getting ready for my wedding tonight I remembered when I almost married that under ground queen

I was there now so was Stella she looked so…. Pretty

Tecna had a purple dress on and Tim had a tux

Bloom had a red dress and Sky had a tux

Aisha had a blue dress and Roy well was Roy

Musa had a bluish purple dress but felt alone I could Tell

Winx Winx Winx

Stella POV

I was there and Roy asked "Friends we're gathered here today to join these hearts in the bond of love" Roy said "Stella do you take Brandon to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sicken or in health so help you god?"

I Nodded and said "I do"

Roy Continued "Brandon do you take Stella to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness or in health so help you god?"

"I Do" Brandon said

Roy said "I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

I Brandon Kissed me so deeply I was even more in love

Winx Winx Winx

Musa POV

I was chatting with Angel later that day at the wedding he was really interesting actually I told him about my ex but didn't bother to say his name because it would sadden me but he said he had a lot of siblings but lost a little brother he didn't say his name I didn't want to ask it might sadden him about a month later me and him were hanging out more and more soon enough I forgot all about Riven

Angel asked me "So if your boyfriend said he was leaving but coming back…. Where is he?"

I had to tell him but than I had no time to react

Timmy yelled from Tecna's room "WE FOUND HIM!"

I was shocked I was now dating Angel and than this

"What?"

Tecna said "We found Riven"

"You did?"

"Yes we did" Timmy said

Timmy gave Tecna a GPS so us fairy's can ly there while they ride there

We transformed Butterflix

Bloom fairy of the dragon flame

Stella fairy of the shining sun

Musa fairy of music

Flora fairy of Nature

Tecna fairy of Technology

Aisha fairy of waves

We flew to the location to see RIVEN And… ANOTHER GIRL?!


	2. Sister and Brother reunion

Riven POV

After being chased and knocked out by Icy Darcy and Stormy I woke up to see WAIT WHAT THE HELL I'M AT ALFEA! OMG IT CHANGED IS THAT? MUSA?! SHE LOOKS DIFFERENT

Musa looked relieved but she was holding hands with some guy "Riven? Are you alright?"

Angel said "So this is Riven…"

I was so weak I could barely talk but I could think and I'm thinking…. WHO THE HELL IS HE!

Musa said "Riven me and the girls saw you unconscious bythe lake we wondered why but Tecna knows"

Tecna walked in saying "Riven you were seriously bleeding we thought you might die! You also had a swisted ankle and a broken arm and you looked exhausted and you're kinda feverish" Tecna said feeling my forehead unfortunate for me I knew she meant my right arm was broken ause it as in a cast and I could barely move cause I was weak

Tecna continued saying "You are at 101.2 not so good can you speak?"

To me it was a stupid question I felt as if my lips were zippered tight

Tecna said "he could be going through shock" Tecna said thinking "Maybe that's why he's weak and can't speak"

Flora came in "I made you this special soup Riven so you can get your strength back"

Bloom helped me sit up and I drank the soup with Flora and Musa's help I still wondered who was that guy.

I fell asleep quickly after on the couch.

Bloom POV

I was with Sky as Timmy was detecting this woman who had the same hair color as Riven and his eyes but as skinny as Stella can be he hair was has long as mine a tiny bit longer

Musa said "Who can she be?"

Helia said "Maybe it's a woman he saved"

Stella said sheepily "Or his Girlfriend"

Musa struck back saying "STELLA!"

Stella said "What?! Your dating Angel your over him!"

Musa said sadly "I thought I was over him…"

Flora said "Musa we know you like Angel and Riven"

Musa had tears coming out "If I told Angel I anted to be with Riven who dumped me and hurt me so many times… it'd crush him and it'd be stupid too" Musa admitted "But what if I still have feelings for Riven but he's actually into this woman!" Musa was sobbing

Stella said "Or just date them both they'll never know"

Musa said "How can my ex and my bf not know they just met… kinda"

Aisha said "And it's cheating"

The woman woke up "What happened" Her found was rough and sharp

Flora said "Are you okay I'm Flora of lemfeya"

Charlotte said "I'm Charlotte fairy of lazers"

Stella said "I'M STELLA!"

I said "I'm Bloom"

Aisha said "Aisha"

Musa just had her arms crossed

Sky said "I'm King Sky of Iraqulong"

Brandon said "I'm Brandon"

Helia said "I'm Helia"

Timmy said "I'm Timmy and That's Tecna"

Brandon said "And that's Musa hehe" Brandon was pointing at a mad Musa

Charlotte said "Hi"

Angel said "Charlotte?"

Musa said "You know her?"

Angel said "Yes she's my sister"

Musa said "Your what?!"

Winx Winx Winx

Riven POV

Charlotte ran to me and hugged me

I was hesitating "Ch-Char?"

Musa didn't even look at me

I looked at her "Musa"

Musa just said "Hello good morning but I will be leaving" and she walked out the dorm

Huh? What as that about

Winx Winx Winx

Riven POV

I was walking down the Alfea hall than I saw Musa Kissing that boy again and she saw me

"RIVEN ARE YOU SPYING ON ME!"

"No But are you dating him?!"

"Yes" Musa said proudly

"WHY" Riven said "HOW?!"

"Why oh because you were gone a year I found a guy besides after that I forgot ll about you and you found Charlotte anyways she's obviously your GF!"

Riven was quiet and said "She's not my Gf"

Musa said "Oh than who is she than?!"

Riven had small tears But then exploded "MY SISTER!"

Musa was speechless


	3. missing

Musa POV

Charlotte Riven's sister that would make Angel his brother wait how do I not know about my ex's family

"How what don't I know Riven!"

"None of your business" Is all Riven said I was certainly shocked

"What?" I asked

"you heard me" he said and he walked away

I was confused what don't I know maybe I should talk to Charlotte

Winx Winx Winx

Charlotte POV

I was just organizing my closet I was girly and for being Riven's twin it was amazing I finally met him I love music and dancing also sports and being competitive I liked Musa but she seemed not to like me back

Than Musa came in

Musa said "I need to know!"

I was shocked she came to my dorm room I shared a dorm with them but I had no roommate yet

"Know what?" I asked

Musa said "About Riven's past!"

I was quiet cause of that question I was quite the hot head though besides being extremely smart "Why should I tell you musa you hate me and your using me to get answers that Angel could tell you!" I crossed my arms madly

Musa said "I don't know where he is! Please tell me! I'm eager"

"If you're so Eager ask Riven!" I slammed my door in her face and locked it and cried

Winx Winx Winx

Musa POV

I was Crying and crying

"Musa?" Flora asked behind me

Tecna said "Why are you crying?"

I said "I-It's Riven Ch-Charlotte is his s-sister and when I asked him what's his past he said it was none of my business than I went to ask Charlotte and she was so rude!" I was still crying

Aisha said "It may have to do with you being mean to her"

I said "I wasn't mean to her!"

Stella said "you kinda were"

Bloom said "Yeah cause you still liked Riven and you ere jealous"

I said "OMG I WAS!"

Flora said "You can fix your relationship with both people"

I said "Your right!" I told Aisha and Stella to get Riven I told Flora and Bloom to get Charlottesince she wouldn't listen to me than I said "And I will get Angel Roxy call Tecna and the guys to get over here!"

Roxy put a thumbs up

Winx Winx Winx

Riven POV

I was mad that she had to do that but then I saw Darcy

"What do you want Darcy?" I asked

"Is that how you greet an old gf?"

"To me yes"

I got in position and was ready to fight

Darcy cast a spell and I saw things and past out

Aisha POV

I was flying with Stella than I saw Darcy and a unconscious Riven

"Stella look!" I pointed down there

"Lets go!" Stella said and flew down "Hands off witch!" and Stella hit her with her sun powers

I hit her with my wave powers to and soon after Darcy was gone Riven woke up

"Riven you alright"

" 'm fine!"

Than soon 5 fairys flew in they weren't the winx it was just random fairy's

A blondy pushed past Stella

"Riven It's me Pam your sister" Pam said she had long dirty blonde hair and his eyes

"You have no right to push me missy!" Stella Yelled

A girl with thin dark black hair said "She can if she wants to"

"Who are you girls?" I asked

"Natalia I'm Rivens sister" blonde hair

"Wendy" brown hair and skinny

"Angelina" black hair and skinny skinny and had glasses

"Pam" dirty blonde hair

"And Lily" blondy

"I'm Aisha"

"No one cares" Pam said

"Hey! You can't talk to Aisha like that!"

"And you are?" Pam asked

"Stella the miss blondy and beautiful and above all AISHA'S BEST FRIEND SO YOU BETTER LET RIVEN GO SO I CAN TAKE HIM BACK TO ALFEA!"

Angelina cast a spell and suddenly things went black

Winx Winx Winx

Charlotte POV

I was with Bloom and Flora they said I should talk to Musa but it's been 20 minutes

"I think we should search for them what if they flew into trouble" Flora said

Bloom agreed "Yes your right" Bloom said "Charlotte you coming?"

I had no choice if they went to look for my brother they flew into trouble who knows "Yea I am"

Bloom fairy of dragon flame

Flora fairy of nature

Charlotte fairy of Lazers

We flew my fairy outfit was red wings and red top and short shorts and a crown in my hair

"I see them!" Flora said and we flew down but no Riven

Aisha and Stella woke up

Stella POV

When I woke up I saw Charlotte, Bloom, and Flora beside me and Aisha

"Girls?" I asked

"Stella are you Okay?" Bloom asked

"I think so…" I answered

Charlotte was flying looking for something

"What are you looking for?" Aisha asked

Charlotte yelled "WHERE'S RIVEN!"

Aisha said "Oh no he was here but these 5 fairys took him after one knocked us out !"

Charlotte yelled "WHAT!" she lazered all the trees and surrounding

Flora fell cause she didn't move in time

Bloom yelled "FLORA!" Bloom caught her

Me and the girls looked at Charlotte as she flew away


End file.
